


I..I Am Not Sick!

by nightmaresaredreams



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresaredreams/pseuds/nightmaresaredreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto caught a cold one day and she passes out before school. Its up to everyone to make sure they take care of there friend. And its up to Kanji to make sure his girl is treated to the best of there abilities.Takes place after the true end and is in there second year with Naoto and Kanji dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I..I Am Not Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry if its not good. It may be a bit oc since I am new but Ill try my best. Also this is just mind less fluff with friendship and romance so do not expect anything heavy.

Naoto`s P.O.V

I cough as I woke up.I felt dizzy but I have school , after school I have to go to the police station for a case briefing,then after that I would hang out with everyone at Junes and do our weekly Skype with Yu,and finally I would hang out with Kanji since we do not get alone time for ourselves that often. My schedule is booked so I have to ignore my illness and can not delay it. Who knows maybe it will disappear in an hour. I pushed myself from my bed and got up.

I was half listening to what Yosuke , and Yukiko were saying as I double checked my chest on the way to school with Chie and Kanji behind us. My binding was loose today since I was coughing and it felt a bit awkward. Luckily we switched to winter uniforms last week so at least the jacket makes it look like I do not have breath I hope.  
"Hey Naoto are you alright?" Chie asked as she snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh I'm alright ,thanks for the concern though." I responded as my headache suddenly got worse. I hold my head and coughed."Ok if you say so." Chie said as she got back talking to Kanji about whatever it was. I can hardly understand the world around me as I felt worse. Oh this is going to be a long day. My legs feel heavy , my eyes felt like they were taped ,and I honestly want go home to my bed and sleep out my cold. 

As we finally made it to school I felt like I was going to throw up. It was then Rise shows up ."Hey everyone! Naoto are you ok?"Rise asked looking at me with concern. "I..Im fine!" I started taking one step forward. It was then I fell and felt light headed. Luckily Kanji caught me. "Naoto,your burning up! Are you sure you aren't ?" Kanji asked with concern. "I..I am not sick!" I told him trying to get up only to feel exhausted and my eyes collapsed themselves.


End file.
